La Amistad que no Comprendieron
by ShikaPyyon
Summary: La versión desde la vista de Sasuke como es ser amigo de Naruto y tener que ser adolescentes superando obstáculos de amor y vida.  Recuerdos cristalizados en el tiempo.  Es sobre la AMISTAD de Sasuke y Naruto tiene muy poquito naruhina y sasusaku.


**La Amistad que no Entendieron**

**Summary:** La versión desde la vista de Sasuke como es ser amigo de Naruto y tener que ser adolescentes superando obstáculos de amor y vida.  
Es sobre la AMISTAD de Sasuke y Naruto tiene muy poquito naruhina y sasusaku.

* * *

Naruto no me pertenece, ningún personaje excepto Meiling Uchiha que es MI creación . Lo demás es de **Masashi Kishimoto & Shonen Jump**

* * *

_Crees que soy especial?  
Crees que soy agradable?  
Crees que soy lo suficiente brillante para brillar en tu espacio?  
Entre los ruidos que escuchas  
Y los sonidos que te gustan  
O será que solo nos hundimos en un océano de caras?_

**M**i nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y desde pequeño conozco a Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaki. Mis mejores amigos estuvieron conmigo siempre y aunque me miraran raro por lo que llegue a sentir alguna vez.  
Esta es mi Historia de Amor y Dolor Adolescente junto a mis mejores amigos y a mi Hermanastra.

Cuando tenía 13 años me hice novio de Hinata, y aunque Naruto moría por ella no dijo nada, fue muy lindo la pasamos muy bien, hasta que mis padres a los 15 se divorciaran y mi padre se volviera a casar. La mujer era hermosa pero a mí no me importa nada más que la chica que la acompañaba; Meiling su hija.  
Era más hermosa que nadie que yo nunca hubiera visto, me enamore de mi hermanastra. . . si, pero ella se enamoró de Naruto, se hicieron novios, mejores amigos, se adoraban, pero yo y Mei teníamos algo extraño, miradas, sonrisas distintas, hasta un día a los 16 años y medio, puede que suene horrible, y pervertido pero nos dejamos llevar por la pasión, terminamos en la cama.  
No me arrepiento y ella tampoco pero no nos amábamos como para decir algo. Naruto y Hinata pensaban mal de nosotros cuando ambos solo quisimos terminar con ellos y quedar como amigos.

Paso el tiempo nos acostumbramos a estar así como los 4 mejores amigos, pero realmente no duro mucho, Hinata se fue a Francia a vivir con su madre.  
Así cumplimos todos 17 años. Por primera vez sin Hinata. . . Naruto había quedado muy desolado, pero creo que fue porque no le dijo lo que sentía.  
Un año nuevo compañeros nuevos, me empecé a sentir muy celoso porque MI hermanastra tenía novio. Todo estuvo normal nuevamente, Naruto extrañaba a Hinata aun, y bueno todos, Mei y yo también la extrañábamos. Aunque solo fue hasta que conocimos a Sakura, una chica muy linda y por supuesto Naruto moría por ella, pero lo que él no sabía es que yo también estaba enamorado de ella, pero al contrario de él, ella si me correspondía.  
Fue la primera vez que Naruto y Yo discutíamos y además por una chica, que no valía nuestros recuerdos, nuestros años de amistad, habíamos superado todo, la muerte de los padres de Naruto, la separación de mis padres, mi aventura con mi hermanastra, una vez que golpeamos a una pandilla y salimos heridos, la varicela, la gripe y todo siempre lo habíamos hecho juntos. Él se alejó de mí y con el mi linda Mei, ambos me evitaban, ella como mejor amiga de Naruto no podría dejarlo solo, una noche donde Naruto estaba tan triste Mei lo consoló de una manera que no me agrado, se había acostado con Naruto. Ya era algo más que compartimos Naruto y Yo; Ambos tuvimos en nuestros brazos e hicimos nuestra a Mei.  
Sakura era mi novia, pero no valía la pena si no tenía a mis amigos, le conté a Naruto que iba a terminar con ella, porque prefería su amistad. El solo sonrió y me dijo "Para que terminar con ella, cuando podemos ser mejores amigos y además tener novia", así era el alegre, la pena y dolor paso, su cara era perfecta él siempre me apoyo y yo lo cuidaba de los problemas, no recuerdo un solo día donde Naruto llorara solo, sin mi compañía, sin mi apoyo incondicional.  
_Como la sonrisa de alguien puede hacer que tus problemas y penas desaparezcan?_

Naruto cada vez que yo lloraba él me decía con su cara de idiota "Solo las niñas mimadas y Sasuke mimon lloran" y me sonría, siempre me enojaba lo golpeaba y terminábamos riendo, era lo mejor del mundo.

_No importa lo que veas  
Sé que nunca podre ser alguien que se vea como tu  
No importa lo que digas  
Sé que nunca podre enfrentar a alguien que pueda sonar como tu_

Para mi agrado a los 18 años nuestro último año en la secundaria, Hinata volvió, Naruto a penas la vio se echó a llorar y correr a su encuentro a poco más el muy idiota le grito "HINATA TE AMO! Y SI TE VAS MATO AL TEME DE SASUKE" a lo que yo le golpee la cabeza y abrace a Hinata la salude, y así llego la escandalosa de Mei que se lanzó sobre Hinata diciendo algo parecido a Naruto. Dios eran tan iguales, Naruto y Mei. En cambio yo y Naruto éramos polos opuestos por un vértice a la hipotenusa como decía Naruto.  
Los recuerdos de mi vida han ido y vuelto, hoy mis nietos conocen toda la historia del tío Naruto, mis hijos lograron conocerlo, mi nietos no tuvieron el privilegio, ya que el Dobe se le ocurrió morirse antes que todos dejando a Hinata con dos niñas.  
Recuerdo también su funeral, todos estaban ahí, Mei estuvo conmigo ayudando a superar la perdida que fue peor que cuando mi padre y la madre de Mei murieron; Él fue el que nos cuidó cuando ellos murieron, la verdad si hay alguien a quien realmente ame como cualquiera puede amar a alguien, fui yo a Naruto, fue mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi pañuelo de lágrimas, mi confidente y muchas cosas más, entre ellas mi idiota favorito.

_"__Usuratonkachi, Naruto Baka, Naruto-kun, NARUTOOO!_

_las miles de maneras que todos te llamábamos fuiste y serás alguien grande, no lograste ser presidente pero, ganaste nuestros corazones"._

El discurso de Hinata fue hermoso llore durante todo el funeral.  
Son recuerdo tiernos, alegres, tristes, pero no hubo nada más bonito después de unos años cuando ya estoy muy viejo, fui a ver tu tumba querido amigo y me sorprendió lo que leí en la inscripción de tu tumba;

Uzumaki Naruto  
1992-2035  
**Presidente** del corazón de Sasuke Uchiha, Meiling Uchiha y por siempre Hinata Hyuuga. Con amor de Sakura Haruno.  
Padre, Amigo y Amado Esposo.  
Vives en nosotros.

Ese día, en ese momento me dio mucho sueño y pensé que si dormía un poco junto a ti te vería y así fue, en aquel momento me encontré contigo, en un lugar muy hermoso.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto  
1992-2035  
**Presidente** del corazón de Sasuke Uchiha,  
Meiling Uchiha y por siempre Hinata Hyuuga.  
Con amor de Sakura Haruno.  
Padre, Amigo y Amado Esposo.  
Vives en nosotros.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke  
1992-2075  
**Querido Hombre**. Te amamos…  
Meiling Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga y  
Sakura Haruno deja su corazón  
Contigo.  
Te Amamos y Vive en paz.

* * *

Ellos se amaban mami?  
Sí, mi vida, pero no de la manera incorrecta , él era el mejor amigo del abuelo Sasuke.  
Como Hatoshi y Yo mami?  
No lo sé, ellos eran más allá de eso. . .

_Todos los amigos correctos en todos los lugares incorrectos  
Así que Si, vamos Hacia abajo  
Ellos tenían todos los movimientos correctos pero las cara incorrectas  
Así que Si, Vamos Hacia abajo._

_**Porque no entendieron que lo nuestro ella más allá de la imaginación.**_

_**FIN.**_


End file.
